Bad Fur Day
Bad Fur Day is segment (a) of episode forty two from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that Sandy's fur is growing too long, so SpongeBob and Patrick plays barber to help trim it. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants ' * [[Patrick Star|'Patrick Star]] * [[Sandy Cheeks|'Sandy Cheeks']] Plot Sandy is inside her treedome looking at a mirror. She then notice that her fur is growing a little and tries to take care of it by trimming it. She pulls out a pair of clippers and try trimming her fur down a little, and that only made it grow even more. Sandy's body is covered in fur and tries to hide from SpongeBob and Patrick by going inside a secret door. SpongeBob and Patrick arrives at her treedome to notice she's not home. Patrick thinks that she's playing hide and seek, and so SpongeBob deiced that they should search for her. They checked her mirror, under a table, and near her tree, and still can't find her. Patrick truce that Sandy is the best hider in Bikini Bottom. They soon hit a red button and a door came from the ground. Sandy comes from the door and SpongeBob and Patrick are shocked from her appearance. SpongeBob asked Sandy why she furry, and then she explained everything. SpongeBob and Patrick agreed that they will become barbers and build their own barber shop to help Sandy and trim her fur. Within a few hours, the barber shop was build named: Spongerio and Patsqualy's Barber Shop. Spongerio and Patsqualy did a little introduction of their barbershop and explained that they are only doing it for Sandy. Sandy arrives at the barbershop to get her fur trimmed, and Spongerio and Patsqualy walked her inside. Spongerio reminds Sandy that Patsqualy will trim her fur while he waits outside if more customers decides to show up. Patsqualy was about to preform his barber skills as he carefully trimmed the fur off of Sandy. He then tries to use shaving cream to help sooth the fur, but ends up spraying it all over her face. Sandy complains that her face is burning from the shaving cream as Patsqualy struggles to find a water bucket. He then accidentally picks up a slime bucket and tossed it over Sandy's face. Sandy gets angry at Patsqualy and demands him that he should clean up the slime mess. Patsqualy finds Spongerio outside and tells him everything that had happened regarding to Sandy's fur. Spongerio gets mad at Patsqualy and hands him a mop and bucket to clean up his mess. Patsqualy cleans up the mess and Sandy forgives him. Patsqualy then tells Sandy that he has a machine that will help trim her fur, and went outside to tell Spongerio. Spongerio hears about the closing down of their barbershop and Patsqualy proceeds to find his machine. Afterwards, Sandy proceeded her way inside of Pasqualy machine: The Hair Trimmer 5000. The machine did its job and Sandy came out with blonde hair. Patsqualy then explains that he accidentally set the color to blonde instead of brown and it will take a week for the hair to fade out. Sandy then pulls out a chainsaw with anger and chases Spongerio and Patsqualy, ending the episode. Music Kaula Jubilee Hyperfun (Kevin MacLeod) Grass Skirt Chase The Fruitcake Vender Shop (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Funiculì, Funiculà The Barber of Seville Hidden Wonders (Kevin MacLeod) Puka A Gohdan (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017